lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- * nidi = \v nest (posable nonlojjical] **me gusta "nidi". multe espresos! **Ance bon per "nestle"? Simon **serta! Jorj Ja * Per ce "me come ja" sinifia "I have eaten"? El debe sinifia "I already eat" / "I am already eating". (Ta es bizara si "nos sabe ja" sinifia "we have known" e no "we already know"!) "Me ia come ja" ta sinifia "I already ate" / "I was already eating", e no "I had eaten". Un solve posable: pone "ja" ante la verbo (como "va" e "ia" e "ta") per indica ce la verbo es perfeta: "me ja come" = "I have eaten", "me ia ja come" = "I had eaten", "me va ja come" = "I will have eaten". Simon **esta es un usa noncomun, si, ma me no vole cambia el. el segue un forma trovada en la linguas creol. la sinifia plu simple es "already", ma el es usada ance per crea un forma "perfeta". nos ave la mesma idea en "pronto", e "me come pronto" sinifia "I (will) eat soon". donce, on pote dise "me ia come ja" per "I had eaten" e "me va come pronto" per "I will eat soon (after something also in the future)." **"Pronto" es simple un averbo de tempo, como "aora" o "doman", donce vera el no es simil a la usa de "ja" per verbos perfeta. Tu gusta ce "me canta ja" ave du sinifias diferente, la un presente, la otra pasada? Simon * Me come (I eat) / Me ja come (I have eaten) / Me ia come (I ate) / Me ia ja come (I had eaten) / Me va come (I will eat) / Me va ja come (I will have eaten) / Me ta come (I would eat) / Me ta ja come (I would have eaten) Coreta ?--Patrick Chevin 01:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ** Esta es la model ce me ia sujeste a supra. Ma la sistem esistente (ce Jorj preferi) es: * Me come (I eat) / Me come ja (I eat already; I have eaten) / Me ia come (I ate) / Me ia come ja (I ate already; I had eaten) / Me va come (I will eat) / Me va come ja (I will eat already; I will have eaten) / Me ta come (I would eat) / Me ta come ja (I would eat already; I would have eaten). **me pensa ce la sola problem es ce la parola "already" no es un tradui esata de "ja", ma el es la plu prosima en engles. "just" es un otra parola prosima a "ja". regardante "I already eat/I am already eating": normal, lfn no distingui entre formas de verbo simple e continuante. ma si tu vole dise esata "I already eat/I am already eating" on debe dise "me es ja comente". Jorj **Me acorda completa sur la nondistingui entre verbos simple e continuante. Ma esta no es la problem ce me vide en "ja". "Me leje ja esta libro" pote sinifia "I am already reading this book" (= a esta momente me ia comensa leje el, ma me no ia fini el, e donce me no vole comensa leje un otra) e "I have (already) read this book" (= me ia comensa e fini leje el en la pasada). La difere entre "I eat" e "I am eating" no es grande, car ambos es presente. Ma la difere entre "I read" (presente) e "I have read" (pasada perfeta) es importante, me pensa. Tu dise ce "already" no es un tradui esata de "ja" — posable la sinifia de "ja" es plu vasta, ma probable el inclui cada usa de "already". Si no, donce como nos pote dise "I am already reading this book"? Simon **"me es ja lejente esta libro." contrasta: "me fini ja (leje) esta libro", "me comensa ja (leje) esta libro", etc. Jorj **Triste, "me es ja lejente esta libro" pote sinifia "I am already reading this book" o "I have already been reading this book". "Me fini ja esta libro" pote sinifia "I am already finishing this book" o "I have already finished this book". E la problem resta, no? Simon **me crede ce la difere entre tu esemplos prosimi zero, e la detalias de la situa aida la lejor distingui entre los. "ja" es un averbo ce indica ce la ata aveni a un tempo en la pasada ma no distante de la tempo de la situa jeneral. esta prosimi la "perfeta" de otra linguas, e la sinifia de parolas como "already" o "just". ma la strutur de esta moda difere en lfn ce linguas plu familial. ***Grasias: me progresa aora en me comprende. "Already" en engles sinifia simple "ante la tempo de la situa jeneral". "Ja" en LFN sinifia "resente ante la tempo de la situa jeneral" (e donce on no cambia la tempo de la verbo). Donce en LFN, on no pote dise "me vide ja la site, a la pasada distante" (I have seen the city, long ago). En loca, on ta dise "me ia vide la site, a la pasada distante". Si esta es coreta, me sujeste ce nos no presenta "already" como la tradui prima de "ja"; el es multe plu simil a "just" (en "have just"). Simon * Me comprende ce "ja" coresponde a la tempos "perfeta" : Me ja leje (j'ai lu/I have read) / Me ja ia leje (j'avais lu/I had read) / Me ja va leje (j'aurai lu/I will have read) / Me ja ta leje (j'aurais lu/I would have read)... Alora nos nesesa otra strumento per dise : "Je vais lire/I'm going to read" e "Je viens de lire/I've just read" ce ta es : "Me leje pronto" "Me (ja) fini leje" e ance: "Me ia fini leje", "Me ta fini leje", "Me ia leje pronto", "me va leje pronto" (I will be going to read)... Coreta?--Patrick Chevin 00:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ** Me ja leje > Me leje ja, etc. Ma me pensa ce si. "Was going to" es un caso interesante. "ia + pronto" pare confusante. Simon * la idea de "va / ia pronto" ia es per "to be about to" plu ce "going to"... Cisa on pote usa preposada : "Me (ia/va/ta/-) es a leje" o "per leje" ??? --Patrick Chevin 14:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) **la usa de "pronto" es esata como la usa de "ja": "pronto" es un averbo ce indica ce la ata aveni a un tempo en la futur ma no distante de la tempo de la situa jeneral. esta prosimi la sinifia de parolas como "soon" o "about to". ma la strutur de esta moda difere en lfn ce linguas plu familial. Jorj * Me no plu comprende! Final "Me ja leje" es pasada, present o futur?! (o cisa la tre?)--User:Patrick Chevin 15:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC)